Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG)
This is how Canterlot High School goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman:groaning Twilight Sparkle:groaning Vakama: Is everyone ok? Matau: Yeah. We're right behind you, fearless leader. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa.. What... a ride. Crash Bandicoot: I feel dizzy. Spike: Twilight? Prince Can: Jessica? Brian the Crocodile: Dad? Twilight Sparkle: Guys? You're not supposed to... Jessica Fairbrother: Mom? Dad? Ryan F-Freeman: Spike? Are you a.... a dog? Twilight Sparkle: And are you guys... humans?! Prince Can: Yes. But I have no idea what you and the Toa are. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? at her self and the Toa screams Matau: screams Get back! I'm a human! Prince Can: All of you calm down! Matau: I'm dangerous, I'm ugly and I'll hurt ya! breathes in and out Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What about me? Jessica Fairbrother: It's alright, Matau. Matau: Jessica? Nokama: Matau. It's alright. Matau: Alright? You callto Ryan this "alright"? looks at a mirror showing that he's a human Ryan F-Freeman:then covers his mouth breathes in and out Meg Griffin: Ryan? You ok? nods and puts his hands on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: What... does the rest of me look like? Twilight Sparkle: Like us! Only not us. Crash Bandicoot: The Toa still got their masks, Ryan. But, your muzzle is small. Oh, and so is Twilight's. Matau: My mask is here. Ryan F-Freeman: My muzzle?! his mouth to scream again Onewa: Are you going to scream again, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: his mouth No. Nokama: Good, Ryan. We'll help you find your brother. Together. Whenua: 'cause that's what friends do. smiles Crash Bandicoot: This must be the world where Sunset and Cody is. Thomas: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Good thing that my magic is in me, Master Ryan. Matau and Ryan summons their Keyblades Twilight Sparkle: Uh, why do you guys need those things? Ryan F-Freeman: Just in case if some of the bad guys come and stop us, Twilight. nods Ryan F-Freeman: And that portal acts as a way back to Equestria. Mata Nui: Yes, Ryan. But we need to find your brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Mata Nui. Looks like you and I both have a brother. smiles Crash Bandicoot: What about me, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think you got a T-shirt, Crash. looks in a mirror and found out that he's a human Crash Bandicoot: Eeek! I look like Rainbow Blitz in this world. What about Mata Nui and his Glatorian friends? looks at the Glatorian and Mata Nui Brian the Crocodile: Meg Griffin is a human anyway. T. Monkey nods and looks in a mirror finding out that he's a human Thomas: Yeah! I'm a human again! holds a sign that says "What do you mean again, Thomas? Mata Nui: This human body's incredible. Nui looks at Ackar and the other Glatrorian Ackar: You're a human?! Timon: That won't happen to me and Pumbaa. looks at Timon and Pumbaa and saw that they are still animals Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A rabbit. giggles Timon: Ryan. You got something to turn me human? nods and use his magic to turn Timon to a human Thomas: Wow! Timon: Yeah. Wow. Crash Bandicoot: While Matau turns Pumbaa into a human, our first order of business is to find Ryan's brother, Twilight's crown and get back here ASAP. I don't know what that is. Properly "Act swiftly awesome pony". [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes